kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sphere Doomer
Sphere Doomers are mid-bosses that appear in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. They are all ruled by Grand Doomer and are members of the Another Dimension species known as Doomers. They have appeared in most levels of the game at the end of the pocket dimension levels. They fight Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee, and hold two Energy Spheres each. Sphere Doomers are only found in levels that have a Super Ability. Physical Appearance Each variety of Sphere Doomer has a general appearance similar to one another. They have glowing eyes on the top half of the flowing matter that consists of the sphere and their bodies. Each one has a tuft of hair on the top half and a pair of rounded wings. Their lower halves have a tail with additional tail feathers hanging below, the amount depending on their rank. The EX forms of Sphere Doomers have several subtle differences. Mainly, their wings and tails are more jagged than their normal counterparts, and the tufts on their upper half are single, pointed strands of hair. They each only have one eye instead of two as well. Regular Sphere Doomer The most basic type of Sphere Doomer, and the earliest encountered of them. This type of Sphere Doomer sets the battle structure of all the other Sphere Doomers and are only encountered inside the voids of Cookie Country and in Level 3 of Dangerous Dinner. It is purple, has yellow eyes, and has only two tail feathers. Regular Sphere Doomers attack by shooting slow purple balls that can be easily avoided. They may also drop three shadow balls and swoop down at Kirby and his friends. After they lose half their health, Regular Sphere Doomers can try to ram them from the background and are able to shoot two shadow balls. In Extra Mode, they can shoot three shadow balls. They can move around the arena dropping shadowy spheres as well. They may shoot one sphere in straight forward. After half of its health is gone, they can spit four shadow orbs and drop three shadow orbs. When they try to ram Kirby in the background, they move in a zigzag pattern, trying to trick their opponent. Sometimes, they may create a small black hole, which will slowly drag the heroes to its center. These Sphere Doomers may even combine their shadow orb attack with their black hole attack. They are, however, the weakest Sphere Doomers and have no unique attacks (excluding Regular Sphere Doomer EX, who are the only Doomers to move in a zigzag when swooping in at Kirby), and they bestow no copy abilities when their projectiles are inhaled. Fire Sphere Doomer The second type of Sphere Doomer found in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. This variant is capable of attempting a charged up dash of fire, very similar to Kirby's Burning ability. Swallowing its projectiles will give Kirby the Fire ability. It is red-orange, has yellow eyes, and three tail feathers. They're only found in voids located in Raisin Ruins and Onion Ocean, as well as Level 3 of Dangerous Dinner. Fire Sphere Doomers mainly attack by shooting two fireballs, which can be inhaled for the Fire ability. These Doomers can also spin around in a circle and drop four fireballs or shoot three fireballs from midair; they can also swoop, like all Doomers. After half its health is depleted, they can perform a Burning attack. They can also shoot more fireballs and their attacks are slightly faster. In Extra Mode, they can shoot three fireballs or drop four fireballs, which leave a lingering flame after explosion. They can also swoop down much quicker. After half their health is gone, they can perform their burning attack. However, halfway through the attack, they will stop and reposition themselves to Kirby's current location, trying to attack him. They can now shoot four fireballs and create small black holes. As this is the first Sphere Doomer that can bestow powers, its tactics are specifically designed so that Kirby can't suck up more than two of its projectiles at once, as this would trigger Kirby's Mix ability, potentially giving him powers that can't legitimately be obtained yet. In Extra Mode, however, this is no longer the case. Spark Sphere Doomer The third type of Sphere Doomer. Its Spark-based attributes allow it to fly around sending electricity above and below itself. Swallowing its projectiles will give Kirby the Spark ability. It is green, has yellow eyes, and four tail feathers. They're only found in voids located in White Wafers and Nutty Noon. Spark Sphere Doomers mainly attack by creating two homing spark balls or dropping three spark balls that explode. These can inhaled and will give Kirby the Spark ability. They swoop down, like all Doomers. After half its health is gone, it can release three charged Spark shots. It will float on one side of the arena and try to line itself up with the player character with each blast. It can summon four green spheres from the air that will each send down a bolt of electricity. They can also charge themselves and move across the screen, creating an impassible barrier of lightning that disappears every few seconds. These Doomers can also summon four homing electric balls and can attack from the background. In Extra Mode, they can shoot three electric spheres or drop four spheres. When they explode, the spheres send surge of electric energy upwards. These Doomers can swoop down twice in a row and send out three homing energy spheres that have the same properties as the others. After half of its health is gone, they can send out four or five spheres. When they go in the background, they can release four or five spark balls which explode eventually or swiftly try to ram the heroes. Like the other Sphere Doomers in Extra Mode, they can create miniature black holes. These monsters will also send out three large Spark balls that penetrate defenses. Spark Sphere Doomers can also perform an attack where they create a green double beam in the shape of an S. This can only be avoided by going under it when it passes by. Ice Sphere Doomer The fourth and final type of Sphere Doomer. It has Ice powers that it uses in battle against Kirby, namely dropping down while cloaking itself in a freezing body slam. It is white, has blue eyes, and five tail feathers. They're only found in voids located in Egg Engines and Dangerous Dinner and, as such, are the only Sphere Doomers that can't be encountered before the Grand Doomer. Ice Sphere Doomers mainly attack by surrounding themselves with four ice spheres. These can be destroyed before they are sent at Kirby and his friends. These Doomers can shoot multiple ice balls and can even throw them from the background. These can be inhaled for the Ice ability. After half its health is gone, it can surround itself with the snow balls and slowly spread them out. It can create three small ice storms or one huge storm. All of its previous attacks are now faster and home in on the gang. In Extra Mode, they can launch four to five homing ice balls. They can create mini black holes that last a bit longer than the others and can swoop three times. After half of their health is gone, these Sphere Doomers can use their ice attacks much faster and usually follow up with another. They can create three large ice storms, the final one launching four icicles in different directions. These Sphere Doomers can even flip the arena upside down, maintaining the controls, but making it more difficult for the player to control. As an attack, Magolor EX opens a void during his battle and shoots multiple Ice Sphere Doomers out. Trivia *If Kirby defeats a Sphere Doomer and replays the level, the golden-colored gear in the creature's body will be replaced by a red star, as collected Energy Spheres are replaced with stars. *Their favorite snacks are Energy Spheres, according to Magolor. Gallery Sphere_Doomers_Arena.png|Sphere Doomers' profile in The Arena Regular_Sphere_Doomer.png|Regular Sphere Doomer Sphere_Doomer_Fire.png‎|The Fire Sphere Doomer Sphere_Doomer_Spark.png|The Spark Sphere Doomer Sphere_Doomer_Ice.png|The Ice Sphere Doomer Sphere_Doomers.png|The regular and Fire Sphere Doomer pair Sphere_Doomers_EX.png|Fire and regular Sphere Doomers EX Sphere_Doomer_EX_Spark.png|Spark Sphere Doomer EX Sphere_Doomer_EX_Ice.png|Ice Sphere Doomer EX See also *Grand Doomer *Doomer Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Spark Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Ice Enemies